Night Fever
by TitaniaLaRue
Summary: AU:Based on true events. It's 1976 Bella Swan sings at Planet 63 which is the hottest club in NYC. Edward is a California native who moved to the city for something else. When Bella's brother Alex gets shot can they survive the secrets that come to light?
1. If I Fell

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT THE STORYLINE IS ALL MINE! **

**This story will be hard for me to write but this story needs to be told. Please support me through this and be honest. This story wont have a happy ending for Alex or his wife and I'm not going to change what really happened in that sense. RIP: R.O. **

Edward's POV:

I remember when I'd walk down the street while knowing that I was every girls dream and their boyfriend's nightmares. One can say that I was conceited, but I would always say is it wrong of me to believe that I am amazing? That changed when I met her. This story I'm going to tell you is not one just about love it is also one about murder, affairs and lies. Let me just start from the beginning.

No Ones POV:

The year is 1976, disco`s are booming, bars are hopping and love is in the air. Edward Cullen is a 24 year old son of an extremely wealthy business man named Carlisle Cullen just got out of college and is looking for something, something that he can't put his finger on. He realizes that he wants to move to New York City and he does. Bella on the other hand is a young 23 year old woman who is down on her luck and has lived in New York all of her life.

Isabella Swan is the daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan who came to America from a small French town about 35 years ago. Bella is the 4th of 5 children: Alexander (33), Sophia (31), Andrew (28), Isabella (23) and Lucia (22). Two of her siblings got married young and even have kids. Bella has always felt the strongest connection to her oldest brother Alexander and his wife Ella and their 2 kids Christine and Stefan. When they would go on vacations as a family she would go with them and take care of the kids if they needed it.

Edward is the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and has 2 older sisters named Rosalie (28) and Alice (26). Edward has lived in Newport Beach, California all of his life and even though he absolutely loves it there he just knows that's not where he belongs.

Edward just moved to the city in February of 1976 and has been partying it up at all of the local discos especially one called Planet 63 where Bella works as a singer at. The first time they met he saw her is this amazing pink dress singing "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer. (link of outfit on profile)

_Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
>waitin' for some lover to call<br>dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
>almost rang the phone off the wall<em>

Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>I need some hot stuff baby tonight<br>I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>gotta have some hot stuff<br>gotta have some lovin' tonight  
>I need hot stuff<br>I want some hot stuff  
>I need hot stuff<p>

Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
>don't want another night on my own<br>wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
>wanna bring a wild man back home<p>

Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
>I need some hot stuff baby tonight<br>I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>gotta have some lovin'<br>got to have a love tonight  
>I need hot stuff<br>hot love  
>lookin' for hot love<p>

Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
>hot, hot, hot<br>hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
>hot, hot, hot<p>

How's that hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>I need some hot stuff baby tonight<br>gimme little hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>hot stuff baby got to I need your love tonight<br>I need hot stuff  
>lookin' for hot stuff<br>gotta have some hot stuff

Sittin' here eatin' my heart out no reason  
>won't spend another night on my own<br>I dialed about hundred numbers baby  
>I'm bound to find somebody home<p>

Gotta have some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>I need some hot stuff baby tonight<br>lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
>I need your love baby<br>don't need your love tonight

Hot stuff  
>baby this evening<br>I need hot stuff baby tonight  
>yes, yes, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'<br>I want some hot stuff baby tonight  
>yes, yes, yes now hot stuff baby<br>I need your hot stuff baby tonight  
>I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'<br>hot stuff baby  
>got to I need your love tonight<p>

When she finished singing Edward knew she was hooked on her. He decided to go every Friday night to hear her sing everything from the Bee Gees to The Rolling Stones. As many young men are he didn't just sit there and then leave he gave into temptation and had a "few" one night stands, and you could always count on him dancing. That boy could really dance and the girls loved it! Many girls would become so overwhelmed with "love" for him that they would just go and grab him and kiss him. But ultimately he always had Bella in the corner of his eyes. Finally after going to see her sing about 6 times he decided to make his move when he saw her getting a drink at the bar.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her

Bella finished her sip and turned to look at him and replied," Yes I would. My backup singer Tanya told me all about your moves and I've seen you on the floor dancing so let's see what you got." She put down her class and gave her and to him. They made their way to the dance floor and "More Than a Woman" by the Bee Gees began to play. They danced like they were the only 2 people in that room. When the song ended Henry asked her on a date and she replied," Yes, Edward."

2 Days Later:

Bella was preparing for her date with Edward when her younger sister Lucia called her.

"Hey Luce what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to call you and tell you that Peter asked me to marry him last night!" Lucia exclaimed

"Wow that's great! Have you told anybody else yet?" Bella asked her while curling her hair

"Well I just called Mom, Dad and Sophia and they are all so thrilled." Lucia said

"How did he ask you?"

"Well you know how he took me to London for our 3rd anniversary? Well we went on a sunset boat ride on the river Thames and he said Lucia you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me? And I of course said yes!" Lucia explained.

"That's really great Luce. Well I got to go because my date is here. I will call you when I get back home! I love you." Bella said

"Okay bye Bells. Love you too!" Lucia said.

Bella hung up the phone and then went to answer the door.


	2. I Feel Love

When Bella opened the door she saw Edward there hold a bouquet of red roses.

"Hi Edward, how are you?"

"Great Bella, these are for you." He said as he handed her the roses.

"Thank you very much." She said. "Let me go put them in some water real quick."

She went off to go put them in water and came back within 3 minutes.

"Where are we going Edward?"

"Well there is this amazing restaurant that my roommate Emmett told me about called Amore. It's about 10 minutes away from your apartment." Edward explained

"Okay sounds great!" Bella responded

When Bella and Edward got to the restaurant they were sat within 15 minutes. Bella ordered the manicotti and Edward ordered spaghetti.

"So Edward how was it like growing up in California?" Bella asked him

"Well it's pretty sunny all of the time, it rarely ever is really cold and oh we complain when it gets above 90 and below 65 degrees. I love it there you know, its home, but sometimes you need a change in scenery. What about you? How was it like growing up here?" Edward said to Bella.

"It was the most amazing place to grow up. My oldest brother would baby me all of the time and take me to Broadway shows and to get ice cream at least once a month. The only bad part of living here is that it gets so hot in the summer and then in the winter it gets so cold! But nothing is better than winter in New York. The ice skating, the snow, the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Plaza. It's magical, Edward. I love it here it's where my heart is. How long have you lived here?" Bella said then took a bite of her manicotti.

"I've lived here since February 3rd. So I guess about 6 weeks then. I just got a job last week working as a writer for Saturday Night Live. Do you just work at Planet 63 or do you work somewhere else too?" Edward asked

"I just graduated college last June and I have a degree in European Literature. I have been applying to work at some of the local schools around here, but no luck yet. I also have a minor in French which might help me get a job too."

"Do you speak French?" Edward asked

"Oui je parle français. J'ai été le parler puisque je ne pouvais parler. Avez-vous une autre langue?" Bella replied

"What does that mean?" Edward asked

"It means yes I do speak French, I have been speaking it since I could talk, do you speak another language?" Bella said while laughing a bit

"That's really cool. Are your parents French or something? And I know a bit of Spanish and French because I had to take it in high school and college, but not enough to get me through a conversation."

"My parents moved to America from a tiny town in northern France in 1941 to escape the Germans. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have 2 older sisters named Rosalie and Alice. What about you?"

"Well there's Alexander, Sophia, Andrew, me and then Lucia or Lucy as we call her. Speaking of Lucy she just got engaged yesterday night in London. That's who I was on the phone with before I answered the door. I also have 5 nieces and nephews named Christine, Aurora, John, David, and Leila."

"That's really great that you seem to have an amazing family. My dad always worked, but my mom is the most caring person on earth. She definitely put my sisters and me before anything else in her life."

"She does sound pretty awesome."

Bella and Edward talked for a while longer about movies, music, books, what their favorite animal was and so much other stuff. Edward was a complete gentlemen and walked Bella to her apartment door and didn't ask to come in and simply said," Goodbye Bella", and kissed her cheek and left.

When Bella closed the door she held her cheek and like her mother taught her many years ago she decided to vocalize her emotions in a song.

_If I fell in love with you  
>Would you promise to be true<br>And help me understand  
>'cause I've been in love before<br>And I found that love was more  
>Than just holding hands<em>

_If I give my heart to you  
>I must be sure<br>From the very start  
>That you would love me more than her<em>

_If I trust in you, oh please  
>Don't run and hide<br>If I love you too, oh please  
>Don't hurt my pride like her<br>'cause I couldn't stand the pain  
>and I would be sad<br>if I new love was in vain_

_So I hope you see that I  
>Would love to love you<br>And that she will cry  
>When she learns we are two<br>cause I couldn't stand the pain  
>and I would be sad if our new love was in vain<em>

_so I hope you see that I  
>would love to love you<br>and that she will cry when she learns we are two.  
>If I fell in love with you<em>

After finishing her song she went to bed and had one of her best night's sleep ever.

When Edward got home little did Bella know he was a bit of a singer himself but instead of singing he wrote music for a beautiful lullaby.

Friday:

Edward and Bella had been calling each other every day talking about whatever was on their minds. On Wednesday they met for coffee and Edward officially asked Bella to be his girlfriend and she accepted. As Bella was getting ready for her first performance of the evening she put on her favorite feathery white dress and decided to sing a song that shows how she feels about Edward. She went up on stage and the music started.

_Ooh  
>it's so good, it's so good<br>it's so good, it's so good  
>it's so good<br>Ooh  
>heaven knows, heaven knows<br>heaven knows, heaven knows  
>heaven knows<br>Ooh  
>I feel love, I feel love<br>I feel love, I feel love  
>I feel love<em>

_I feel love, I feel love, I feel love_

_Ooh  
>fallen' free, fallen' free<br>fallen' free, fallen' free  
>fallen' free<br>Ooh  
>you and me, you and me<br>you and me, you and me  
>you and me<br>Ooh  
>I feel love, I feel love<br>I feel love, I feel love  
>I feel love<em>

_I feel love, I feel love, I feel love_

_Ooh  
>I'll get you, I'll get you<br>I'll get you, I'll get you  
>I'll get you<br>Ooh  
>what you do, what you do<br>what you do, what you do  
>what you do<br>Ooh  
>I feel love, I feel love<br>I feel love, I feel love  
>I feel love<em>

_I feel love, I feel love, I feel love_

When the song ended the people dancing clapped and so did Edward. After she sang 2 more songs her first set of the night she went to go talk to Edward.

"That was an incredible performance, Bella. I really loved it." Edward said as her put his arms around her waist

"Thanks. It was dedicated to you. I know we've only been going out or a week, but we have this insane connection that makes me feel not in love with you yet, but love when I am around you." Bella explained to him.

"I know what you mean Bella. I'm not in love with you yet, but you're right I definitely feel love when I am around you." Edward said as he nuzzled his face into her neck

"I got to go back now and sing more songs, but I get off at midnight can you walk me home?" Bella asked

"Of course I can."

2 hours later:

"Okay I am done now." Bella said to Edward as she exited the backstage dressing room.

As they walked home they talked and talked. When they got to her door she gave him a passionate kiss, but then she pulled away.

"Edward, thank you so much for taking me home tonight. Are you free tomorrow?" Bella asked

"Yeah I am free. Can I pick you up tomorrow at 3?"

"Sounds great, Edward. Goodnight." Bella said and then gave him another kiss and went inside her house.


	3. Knock On Wood

**Characters:**

**Lucia- Leighton Meester**

**Peter- Chace Crawford**

**Alexander- Ryan Gosling**

**Sophia- Natalie Portman**

**Andrew- Paul Wesley**

3 months later:

It's been about 3 months since Bella and Edward have started dating. It is now June 28th her little sister Lucia's wedding day. Lucia unexpectedly found out she was pregnant just after she decided to speed up the wedding. (Lucia is now about 16 weeks along)

After the wedding and the reception at the hotel:

Edward and Bella just came into their hotel room. Bella went to go sit on the bed and has finally decided that tonight is THE night.

"Edward I'm ready." Bella said softly

"Are you sure?" Edward said

"I love you Edward with all of my heart and I wouldn't want to do this with any other person."

"I love you too Bella."

Bella stood up and pushed Edward on the bed and took off her purple bridesmaids dress. She then pushed him onto the bed and they started kissing passionately. While they were kissing she started unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossed it aside. His hand roamed her curves as her hands were tangled in his hair. Edward found her bra clasp and undid it. When Bella realized her bra was of she instinctively put her arms over her chest.

"Bella don't ever try to hide yourself from me. You are so beautiful, there is not one imperfection about you." Edward told her

"I love you, you know that right?" She said and then went back to kissing him.

She reached down to his belt buckle and undid it and took off his pants and his briefs. After she took them off she slid off her own panties. Edward's head started going down to her womanhood but she nodded her head.

"I just want to make love to you tonight none of that right now."

"Yes my love." Edward replied

He reached over to the bedside table and got protection from the drawer that he had put there just in case. He put it on his member and positioned himself and then entered her first slowly, but then faster and faster. Bella started to feel the heat buildup in her stomach and let out a long, drawn out moan as she finally got her release. Soon after Edward had his release and they fell asleep.

6 days later (Friday):

Bella just had finished getting ready for her 2nd performance of the night. Edward was unable to come to the first one because his sisters Rosalie and Alice had flown into town the night before and he was showing then around the city and plus they take forever to get ready. This was the first night in a long time that Bella was actually nervous to perform. Bella was nervous because having sisters herself she understands how judgmental they can be able their siblings significant others. The music started pumping; she made her way on stage and gave it all she got.

_I don't want to lose you, this good thing  
>that I got 'cause if I do<br>I will surely,  
>surely lose a lot.<br>'Cause your love is better  
>than any love I know.<br>It's like thunder and lightning,  
>the way you love me is frightening.<br>You better knock, knock on wood, baby._

_I'm not superstitious about you  
>but I can't take no chance.<br>I got me spinnin', baby,  
>you know I'm in a trance.<br>'Cause your love is better  
>than any love I know.<br>It's like thunder and lightning,  
>the way you love me is frightening.<br>You better knock, knock, knock on wood, baby._

_[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood]  
>[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood]<br>[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood]  
>[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood]<br>[Think you better knock] Baby_

_It's no secret about it,  
>'cause with this love in touch<br>she sees to it  
>that I get enough.<br>Fell her touch all over  
>you know it means so much.<br>It's like thunder and lightning,  
>the way you love me is frightening.<em>

_You better knock, knock, knock on wood, baby._

_[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood]  
>[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood]<br>[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood]  
>[Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood]<br>[Think you better knock]  
><em> 

At the end of the song she looked at the crowd who had stopped dancing just to hear her sing. They were applauding so loud that Bella could swear she couldn't hear herself think. She thanked them and went off to go to Edward and his sisters.

"Hey Bella you were absolutely amazing up there!" Edward told her

"Thank you." Bella said.

"Bella, these are my sisters Rosalie and Alice."

"Nice to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you guys." Bella said as she gave them both a hug

"I have been so excited to meet you Bella. For months Edward has been raving about you and I am just so excited to meet you." Alice said happily

"Yeah all Edward tells us about is this wonderful, amazing girl that he is in love with." Rosalie added

Edward looked down bashfully as Bella blushed.

"Come on guys you don't need to tell her everything I have ever said about her." Edward said

"Anyways how long are you going to be here?" Bella asked Alice

"Well until Wednesday and then we are going back home." Alice said

"I hope you all have a fun time here, but right now I got to go do another set. I will see you later." Bella said as she walked off

Monday:

When Edward woke up that morning he was not expecting the sight he saw. As Edward went to the kitchen to get himself his cereal his heard the phone ring. On the other end was one of Emmett's brothers, Edward proceeded to go get Emmett. When he opened the door to Emmett room he saw his sister Rosalie's naked body lying next to Emmett under the sheets.

"What the hell Emmett? Why is my sister naked in your bed with you?" Edward yelled

"Well this weekend when you were at the studio me and your sister sort of well hit it off and yeah." Emmett explained

"But she's my sister man!" Edward yelled again

"Edward calm down! I am grown woman who is old enough to decide who I want to sleep with and Emmett happens to be the most lovable guys I have ever met in my life!" Rosalie said

"What's going on here?" Alice asked

"Well my best friend apparently banged our sister! That's what's going on Alice!" Edward exclaimed

"Edward it really isn't a big deal. Rosalie and Emmett are two adults who have just happened to sleep together." Alice simply stated

"Well I don't like it one bit! Oh and Emmett your brother is on the phone!" Edward said as he left for his room

When Edward went inside of his room he knew that he was wrong for yelling at them, but he still hated the fact that his friend didn't even ask him if it was okay. After Edward got dressed he decided to go to Bella's and see if she wanted to do something.

20 minutes later:

Edward arrived at Bella's house and Bella shouted for his to come in because she was in the shower. While she was in the shower her phone rang and Edward answered it.

"Hello how are you my Cherie?" Said a woman with a French accent

"Hi this is Edward, Bella's boyfriend. Can I have Bella call you when she gets out of the bathroom?" Edward asked

"Yes that would be fine. Do you two have any plans today?" She asked

"No we don't. Why do you ask?" asked Edward

"Well why don't you and my daughter come down a visit us. I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"I guess that sounds good. I will tell Bella and we will be down there by 3. Is that okay?"

"Fantastic. Goodbye now."

"Bye."

A few minutes later Bella come out of her room all dressed.

"Who called, Edward?"

"Well your mother did, love, and she asked us to come over to her house this afternoon. I told her we would be there no later than 3. Is that good?"

"Yeah that is fine. I should go over there more often, but in between rehearsals for the club and giving vocal lessons it has been tough to find time."

"It's okay Bella they understand. I haven't seen my parents since before I moved here and now my sisters come to visit me and one of them ends up in bed with Emmett."

"No way! Which one?"

"Rosalie. This morning Emmett's brother called and I walked into his bedroom to tell him like I always would do and then I see Rosalie naked lying next to him. I got so mad at them and that's why I didn't call ahead of time before I came over here this morning."

"Well when you go back be sure that you all talk about it rationally and nicely. Try to understand that they might feel something more than a one night stand and trust that Emmett, your best friend, will treat you sister right if they do become a couple."

"I promise I will try to understand."

"Okay that's what I want to hear."


End file.
